Nduli/Main article
Nduli is a male crocodile. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" Nduli is led into a hibernation cave by the Lion Guard. "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" When the Lion Guard accidentally awakens a hibernating Nduli and his float, Makuu decides to speak with Simba about a solution. Kiburi is loath to accept Makuu's decision and votes that they make Ono pay for putting them in a poor position to begin with. Makuu dismisses Kiburi's discussion and leaves with the Lion Guard to speak with Simba. However, the moment Makuu is gone, Kiburi inspires the other crocodiles, including Nduli, into helping him forcibly take over the other water holes in the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard catches wind of Kiburi's plan and puts an end to his scheme. Makuu publicly rebukes Kiburi, and Kiburi relents. Nduli and the rest of the crocodiles then follow the Lion Guard to a small water hole that is to be theirs until the dry season ends. Kiburi is dissatisfied with the close quarters and little water, but Makuu reminds him that they must compromise with the other Pride Landers. Unwilling to accept Makuu's decision, Kiburi challenges him to a mashindano, to which Makuu accepts. Before the event, Ushari the snake tricks Kiburi into thinking that he can rule the Pride Lands. Kiburi then sets Nduli, Tamka, and another of his lackeys to kill Simba while he is fighting Makuu. The mashindano begins, and Kiburi fights ruthlessly. However, he is ultimately defeated. At first, Kiburi gloats that his defeat means nothing, for Simba has been killed, but then Simba emerges, unscathed, and Kiburi and his followers are banished from the Pride Lands. Nduli enters the Outlands with his allies, and Kiburi accuses Ushari of having led him to his downfall. Ushari convinces Kiburi to come with him, and he leads the crocodiles to Janja's den, where they meet and ally with the ghost of Scar. "The Little Guy" Nduli and his float attempt to use their latest member, a gecko named Hodari, to gain entrance into the Pride Lands, since he is close with the Lion Guard. However, Kion still rebukes them and sends them back to the Outlands. Later, the crocodiles learn from Hodari that Makuu is injured, and Kiburi leads his float into the Pride Lands to seize control of Makuu's watering hole. However, they are defeated in combat when the Lion Guard joins the fight, and Nduli and his float retreat back into the Outlands. "The Scorpion's Sting" Nduli and the rest of the Army of Scar corner the Lion Guard first in the midst of the Outlands, then in Janja's den. He is defeated when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to clear a path to escape. "The Kilio Valley Fire" After Kilio Valley successfully burns to the ground, Scar orders Nduli and the rest of the army to remain in the valley, that they might keep it. Janja attempts to appoint himself leader of the army, but Kiburi, Mzingo, and Reirei protest vehemently. The villains then begin singing "I'm Gonna Run This Dump", in which they compete over who should be in charge of the valley. They continue to argue as the Lion Guard looks on. "The Zebra Mastermind" In the Outlands, Tamka and Nduli encounter Thurston, who tells them that the Lion Guard will fall asleep if their bellies are tickled. However, as the crocodiles depart, Thurston realizes that he had been talking about his own quirk, not the Lion Guard's. The crocodiles attempt to tickle the Lion Guard's bellies, only to be blown away by Kion's Roar of the Elders. Defeated and humiliated, the crocodiles return to the Outlands, where they learn that Cheezi, Chungu, and Goigoi have suffered similar failures. The five agree that Thurston has been lying to them and that he should be dealt with. As the Outlanders debate which part of Thurston to eat first, Thurston advises that they "panic and run." Just then, the Lion Guard appears and chases off the Outlanders. "The Hyena Resistance" Nduli joins the rest of his float in repeated failed attacks against the Pride Lands. Eventually he retreats after a long battle against the Lion Guard in the Outlands. "Pride Landers Unite!" The Army of Scar besieges Makuu's float, with Nduli and his float targeting Makuu. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar, including Nduli and his float, attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers flee Mizimu Grove. Kion then uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the Outlanders. Personality and traits Nduli is somewhat of an optimist, choosing to look at any positive effects of a failed mission. However, like the rest of his float members, he is overconfident. Gallery 2018-01-17-21_03_24.png 2018-01-17-21_06_43.png 2018-01-17-21_09_25.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles